The present disclosure relates to a lamp assembly, and more particularly to a compact fluorescent lamp (CFL) assembly of the type having an outer envelope or bulb and a ballast circuit within the outer envelope. Even more specifically, the present disclosure relates to CFLs that include an elastic protective shield surrounding the ballast circuit within the outer envelope. It is to be appreciated, though, that the present disclosure is also amenable to other like applications.
Many commercially available low-pressure discharge lamps are so-called compact fluorescent lamps (CFL). These lamps are intended to replace incandescent lamps used in a wide field of industry and home applications. The main advantages of these lamps are low-power consumption and a long lifetime. Disadvantageous is the potential of electric shocks to the consumer when handling broken CFL lamps.
Accordingly, there is a need for an electric lamp, in particular a compact fluorescent lamp, with an outer envelope and a ballast circuit within the outer envelope with a safe solution for the prevention of electric shocks when the compact fluorescent lamp enclosure (plastic or glass) is compromised.